Aula de Informática para o Seiya
by Thami Chan
Summary: Sem comentários, o Seiya foi ter uma aulinha de informática com Camus. Foi a coisa mais Nonsence que já escrevi. Divirtam-se! Deixem umas Rewiews se puderem!


Aula de Informática para o Seiya... 

> Seiya, a Saori mandou você aqui para quê?

E lá estava Camus de Aquário um dos caras mais gost..., digo, mais inteligentes do santuário sentado em sua poltrona de leitura quando se deparou com um Seiya um tanto sorridente.-O que ele tá fazendo aqui? A Saori é uma inútil mesmo- Pensou. Mas colocou seu maior sorriso no rosto e encarou a besta ambulante.

> É que ela quer que você me dê uma única aula de informática. Tipo como se liga computador, como se mexe no indos...

> Indos?

> É ela disse que é o programa que faz as coisinha funcionar lá.

> Tá falando do Windows?

> É... Indos...

> Zeus dê-me paciência... u.u

> É ela falou de paciência também... É coisa do indos não é? Um joguinho pra gente inteligente. (Huahuahuahua)

> Não. Quer dizer... Esqueça. Venha, vamos para o meu quarto pra eu te ensinar.. creio que não haverá problemas, certo? (Hahaha! até parece!)

Chegaram no quarto de Camus. Ele puxa uma cadeira e põe na frente de seu PC e pede para que Seiya se sente. Ele obedece sem problemas. (Era o que me faltava. O Seiya não saber sentar...). Então começa a aula com o mais simples...

> Primeiro, você liga o estabilizador, que é essa peça aqui. Ela serve para estabilizar a energia que entra no computador, entendeu?

> Hun... E como é que liga isso?

> Aperta o botão!

> Que botão? tem um monte de botão aqui ó... -Aponta para o teclado.

> O botão do estabilizador, oras.

> Mas qual deles é?

> o.o Bem, olha pra peça Seiya! Não tem um botão que parece com um interruptor? Aperta ela.

> Hun, que é interruptor?

> É aquele botão que acende a luz do quarto.

Nesse instante Seiya se levanta e vai em direção a porta do quarto. Camus não entende e apenas observa. -Tomara que tenha desistido- Rezou. Mas...

CLICK

A luz apagou.

> Seiya, por que apagou a luz?

> Ué... O estabilizador não ligou?

> Claro que não, você apenas apagou a luz do quarto!

> Mas não era pra apertar o interruptor?

> Ah... Seiya, vem aqui... Olha. Ta vendo o estabilizador? Ta vendo o botão aqui? Este é o interruptor do estabilizador. É ele que você tem que apertar para ligar a peça. (Se fosse eu, eu já tinha enfiado o estabilizador no .. do Seiya pra ver se ligava!)

> AHHHHHHHHHHH TA! Por que não explicou antes? CLICK

> Mas eu expliquei... enfim. Pronto, já ligou.

> Oh... (Olhinhos brilhando) E agora?

> Vamos ligar o computador. Aperte o botão que fica na frente da CPU.

> O que é CPU?

> Ok, isso é simples. O computador é um conjunto de várias pecas, que juntas e com um programa devidamente instalado, faz ele funcionar. A CPU é onde essas peças ficam conectadas e prontas para você ligar e botar ele pra funcionar. (Ele não sabia como ia explicar isso pra besta ambulante do Seiya entendem? Então ele disse assim mesmo... Será que deu certo?)

> Tá entendi. (O.O) Mas... Onde fica a CPU?

> É essa caixa aqui. Aperte ESTE BOTÃO aqui. -aponta pro botão.

CLICK

E finalmente o computador ligou. Seiya fica observando a tela, maravilhado. Porém não entendia nada.

> Ta, mas, como eu mexo nisso?

> Por enquanto você não pode mexer. Você tem que esperar ele iniciar o windows. Após isso, você vai aprender como se mexe nele.

> Ah... Ele tá iniciando o Indos... Mas o que é iniciar o Indos? (KkKkKkKkKkKk Coitado do Camus.)

Zeus e agora? como eu explico?- Camus em desespero. Não aguentava mais, e o PC nem tinha terminado de iniciar. Camus tinha paciência mas ela tava no limite. Queria voltar a ter sua vidinha normal, sem aulinhas de informática...

> Olha Seiya, é que o computador tava dormindo, e ele tá acordando entende? Isso acontece quando inicia o Windows. (apelo total)

> O computador dorme? Não sabia? O da Saori fica ligado o dia todo, ele não cansa? (huahauhauha)

> Não, agora veja só, o Windows já iniciou!

> AEEEE ele acordou! Bom dia Indos!

E o Windows fez aquele sonzinho característico de quando entra na área de trabalho. (Sabem qual é né? Tãnãnãnã nãnã nã. Bem, é o som do meu XP)

> Oh... oh... Ele, ele... Me respondeu.

> O QUE? COMO ISSO?

> Ele fez um barulho quando eu lhe dei bom dia e veja! OH! -Apontando pra tela - Ele ta sorrindo!

> Seiya, essa é meu papel de parede. É o quadro da Monalisa.

> Han? Papel de Parede? -Olha para as paredes -Não entendi.

> É a imagem que enfeita o computador depois que ele acorda.

> Ah! É a roupinha dele!

> É! É isso aí mesmo! (hauhauahuahauh Da-lhe Camus!)

> Ah tá! O computador da saori é mais moderno acho. Só que tá quebrado.

> É mesmo o que ele tem?

> É que acho que a tela funciona como um espelho. Mas a imagem travou. Toda vez que eu vo lá, tá a imagem dela lá...

> Não Seiya, é que a roupinha do computador dela é uma imagem dela mesma. (QUE HORROR! A SAORI DE PAPEL DE PAREDE NINGUEM MERECE!)

> Hun.. ta bom. Enfim. E agora?

> Vou te ensinar a mexer nas pastas.

Seiya olha ao redor do computador e... Nada.

> Que pastas? Aqui não tem pastas Camus.

> As pastas do computador criatura! (Ih... O gelo tá derretendo...Cuidado Seiya!)

> Tá, e onde tão as pastas?

> Aqui ó! -Aponta pra tela. - Vai nelas e clica duas vezes e elas abrem.

> Ah. Mas isso é muito impossível.

> Por quê? Qualquer um faz isso.

> Como eu vou clicar nelas? E como elas vão abrir? Elas tão dentro da Tevêzinha ai... eu tenho que abrir a tevêzinha e meter a mão dentro pra abrir as pastas? (hauahuahauha faça isso! faça isso!)

> Seiya, tá vendo isso aqui do lado do teclado? É o mouse.

> Mouse... Teclado?

> Seiya, o teclado é essa peça cheia de tecclinhas com letrinhas, e o mouse é esse aparelhinho com botõezinhos. Você põe a mão nele assim. -Põe a mão do Seiya no Mouse - E clica assim, com esse dedo aqui ó.

> Hun... E no que isso me ajuda?

> Isso serve pra você mexer no computador. Você tá vendo essa setinha aí? Você mexe a pecinha e a setinha mexe. Você vai com a setinha em cima desse desenho aqui té vendo? Isso é uma pasta. Aí, você, COM A SETINHA EM CIMA APERTA DUAS VEZES O BOTÃO.

> Tá bom. Deixa eu ver. -Seiya com a mão no mouse, mexe a setinha e abre 'Meus Documentos'

> Isso! Muito bem. você já sabe como abrir pastas. Agora vou te ensinar a mexer em um joguinho, tudo bem? (Camus, o que você foi inventar?)

> Ae! Vamos ao que interessa! Pode explicar, porque agora eu manjo de computadores! (Que ilusão...)

> Er... Enfim, abra essa pasta aqui. -aponta para uma pasta chamada 'Escorpiãozinho'.

> E um escorpiãozinho aparece passeando na tela.

> Esse é um bichinho virtual Seiya, você tem que cuidar dele, para que ele não morra.

> Nossa! um bichinho no computador! Que chique! Ele não é venenoso?

> Não Seiya! Ele só existe no computador!

> E ele não envenena o computador?

> Não Seiya, computadores não ficam envenenados. Veja só... -Aponta para o escorpiãozinho - Ele tá pedindo água. (Ai zeus!)

Seiya se levanta e sai do quarto. Camus não entende nada. -Talvez ele foi no banheiro- Pensou, enquanto ficou cuidando do Bichinho, que por sinal tinha o nome de 'Milozinho' (Que fofoooooooooooo).

Depois de um tempinho Seiya volta com um copo de água na mão. Todo sorridente dizendo: - A tecnologia faz milagres!

> Seiya... O que você vai fazer?

> Vou dar água pro bichinho!

> Seiya... Como você vai dar água pro bichinho? (hauhauahuahuahua 'Rindo por antecipação')

> Dando! Toma escorpiãozinho, toma água... Olha! Tem até uns buraquinhos aqui em cima da tevêzinha.

> SEIYA NÃO!

Camus pula pela janela que nem um desesperado a procura de ajuda e nem chega ao solo quando...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Camus voa longe. (Equipe Rocket decolando denovoooo! PIN!)

Hyoga aparece do nada.

> Mestre! Mestreeeeeeeeeeeeee! Não, meu mestre... MESTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

E então...

Seiya aparece VIVO, olha para a casa atrás de si, totalmente destruída. Vê Hyoga chorando e diz:

> Eu avisei pra ele que o escorpião ia envenenar o computador. Só não sabia que veneno eXplode computadores. Bem, pelo menos acho que o escorpiãozinho morreu em paz, sem sede né? Como estou orgulhoso de mim! Fiz uma boa ação hoje! -Põe seu lenço de escoteiro- E então Hyoga? Vamos para a casa sa saori cuidar do bichinho dela também?

Hyoga: O.O

Thami aparece do nada: Vai Seiya! Vai! Vai cuidar do cavalo manco do computador da Saori!

Seiya: Olha! tem um gatinho no seu computador!

Thami: Se...Seiya, é o gatinho do office.

Seiya: Tadinho, tá com sede!

Thami: Seiya, ele não tá com sede...

Seiya com copo com água: Toma gatinho, toma águinha!

Thami: Seiya NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Thami pula pela janela. Mas tem grades! (OH Não!)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FIM

X.X


End file.
